


Temptation

by redluna



Category: Inception (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Hunter!Eames, M/M, Not quite pre-slash, demon!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you then?" <br/>"I am part of that power which eternally wills evil and eternally works good.”-<i>Faust</i></p>
<p>It's far too easy to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

Eames was nothing like his sister. She used to be his hero, shouldering their father’s far too familiar touches when he was too worn out or scared do so. Their mother was useless. She didn’t care where their father placed his interests so long as he didn’t take away her three main loves: money, alcohol, and a string of lovers that were far too young. (Maybe she had more in common with her husband than she thought in that last one.)

His sister had been everything Eames needed, the only one he could rely on. But that had been back when she was still Abbie, before their parents were found brutally murdered in their beds and she had whispered into his ear at the funeral, “I did it, Eames. We’re free. I did it.”

She called herself Bela now and made a living out of conning her way through the supernatural world. She tried to force him into what a normal life should be, throwing him into posh boarding schools and a top of the line university. He dropped out of the latter after only a year. She was furious, of course, but when he told her that he’d done it so that he could find the demon who held her contract and save her she had only laughed. 

"You’re still so naïve, Charlie," she’d said, patting his cheek with a sad smile.

But it hadn’t deterred Eames from becoming a hunter and now he’s one of the best. He’s destroyed vampire nests, salted bones of restless spirits (and there a lot of those in Europe), and even taken down a kelpie. Yet it’s demons that are his speciality.

There’s one, though, that always manages to escape his grip.

"Really, Eames, this dump again?" He didn’t have to look up to know who had sat down next to him. “It’s not like you can’t afford better."

"Sorry if I didn’t feel like catering to your tastes," Eames replied. A scoff came from his side. He raised his head to find Arthur perched on the barstool, dressed to the nines as always.

"You always were such a selfish boy." Arthur trailed his finger around the rim of Eames’ glass. “Although your sister’s always been an exception, hasn’t she?" For a second it almost looked like Arthur was pouting, but the gleam of amusement in the dark eyes gave him away. “I’m almost jealous."

"Good, you should be." Eames tugged his glass away from Arthur so that he could knock back the last of the whisky inside of it. “She matters. You’re the kind of scum I scrape off the bottom of my shoe."

Arthur’s eyes flashed at that, but Eames knew it wouldn’t take him long to snap back. He tensed anyway, though, as a hand slid it’s way up the inside of his thigh.

"Now I think we both know that’s not quite true. I’ve seen how you look at this body, the way your eyes linger. You _like_ it. Lucky me for choosing such a good meat sack.” The hand on his thigh squeezed down, the fingers dangerously close to his groin. “And don’t think I haven’t been looking too. I’ve always appreciated the beauty that emerges out of the rot of this world.” Eames could feel the curve of Arthur’s smirk against his ear. “I could have you right here, up against this bar, if you just gave into temptation already.”

And Eames knew he shouldn’t rise to the bait—he really, really did—but he’d always had poor impulse control. “Who says you’d be having me?”

Arthur only looked surprised for a second before his tongue darted out to swipe across his lips. “Well, well, Mr. Eames. Do you want to see if you can find other ways to make a demon scream?”

Eames was nothing like his sister. He would never sell his soul, no matter how tempting the offer. But right now, here in the bar as Arthur slid his hand down into his pants with a wicked wink, it was starting to feel like he already had.


End file.
